Chaos
Chaos is the main antagonist in Dissidia. As the God of Discord, he summons villains from the worlds of Final Fantasy I to XII (except XI), in order to tip the balance of good and evil. He wages war on Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, to gain control of the world. Fighting Chaos When fighting Chaos, players may find him intimidating due to his sheer size and strength. However, here are a few tips for fighting Chaos, including his attacks. * Chaos comes equipped with a summon, Shinryu. Chaos will begin summoning Shinryu beginning in the second phase of the fight. Unlike the player's summons, Shinryu regenerates during the battle, allowing Chaos to use Shinryu continuously during a single phase of battle. Shinryu will generate a random summon effect (much like Moogle) from the following: ** Omega Weapon: A beam will blow across your BRAVE value, much like Omega Weapon. Every second, your total number of BRAVE points will be halved. It has an extended duration in comparison to Omega Weapon. ** Lich: A timer is set to 60 seconds. After 60 seconds have passed, the player will be afflicted by the BREAK status effect. It has a longer timer in comparison to Lich. ** Alexander: Chaos' BRAVE value remains constant for the summon's duration. It lasts longer than Alexander. ** Ultima Weapon: A sword will appear on Chaos' BRAVE. After a few seconds, the weapon will begin to gather energy, after which will inflict BREAK status upon the opponent. It has the same effect as Ultima Weapon. ** Pupu: Chaos' BRAVE will be halved of it's current value. After which, he will quickly regenerate his BRAVE back, similar to Pupu. However BRAVE is increased +99 instead of +60. Additionally, this summon works while Chaos is afflicted by BREAK. ** Iron Giant: Marked by a large slash through the HP and BRV symbol, every HP attack performed by Chaos will halve the current BRAVE of his opponent, regardless of how much damage is done. It has the same duration as Iron Giant. ** Ifrit: Chaos' current BRAVE is multiplied by 1.5. ** Tiamat: A timer is set to 51 seconds. After the timer expires, Chaos' BRAVE is multiplied by 3. It has a longer timer in comparison to Tiamat. This summon can be nullified by breaking Chaos, if he is in break status, his BRAVE will not multiply. * The Throne of Chaos, the arena where the battle is fought, is the smallest stage in the game. This serves to the benefit of Chaos more than the player because the majority of his attacks span across most or all of the stage (it also compensates for his slow walking speed because he doesn't need to move very much to reach the player). * Chaos has three different phases, meaning you must fight him three consecutive times in order to defeat him. This turns into three different battles. With each phase, Chaos becomes stronger and/or his attacks are amplified. * Chaos can absorb EX Force and EX Cores, though he does not have an EX gauge, and thus does not have an EX mode. He does, however, have a second, larger, more powerful form called "Utter Chaos," which he can transform into at will, beginning in the third phase of the battle. * The player does not recover HP in between the three battle phases like Chaos does. Furthermore, the player's Summonstone can only be cast once during the duration of the entire battle (not once per battle phase). The player's EX gauge, however, is carried over between phases. Brave points are reset to base values both for the player and for Chaos. Chaos' Brave Attacks 'Ground Attacks' * The Ground 3-Strike Tail Spin ** This attack is characterized by Chaos spinning around, swiping side to side while on the ground, and ending the attack by spinning 360 degrees with a tail swipe causing multiple hits. This is an easy attack to avoid; either jump or guard to avoid damage completely. By jumping, or double jumping, the character can avoid the attack completely granting an opening for an attack. If the player chooses to, guarding the attack will cause Chaos to stagger. * The Flame Wheel ** Chaos will wrap himself in fire followed by a flip while on the ground. The resulting attack is a wave of fire launched towards the character. This attack causes large knockback and usually causes the character to smash into the stage's boundaries. It is possible to block this attack without suffering any BRV or Crash Damage, but the player will be left staggering. To avoid staggering, either run or dodge via R+X if the character is slow, to either side. However, avoid using slow attacks as a counter attack because Chaos recovers relatively quickly from this attack. * Underground Teleportation x3 ** Chaos will vanish and if locked onto him, the camera will focus on the ground beneath the character. Chaos will then teleport from underneath attacking upwards, repeating this attack for a total of 3 times. If the character is caught in either hit, they are stunned at the peak of his attack, unable to dodge the subsequent teleportations. To avoid this attack, either run or dodge the moment before Chaos appears. However, do not try to guard this attack as it will cause the character to stagger and thus will be hit by the other teleportations. At the end of this attack, Chaos will have a small downtime at the peak of his attack, allowing the character to momentarily attack. Air Attacks * The 360 Degree Spin ** Chaos can only use this attack when he is in the air. He will dash towards the opponent followed by several spins creating rings of fire that deal damage to the character. Although this attack can be successfully guarded, Chaos does not stagger. Additionally, the rings unleashed by this attack are projectiles in nature, meaning they may be Air Dash-ed through without any harm to the player. If one chooses to block this attack, be warned that it will require pressing the R button repeatedly. * Crater Slam ** When Chaos is far above the opponent or while in the air, he will use this move. Chaos rushes diagonally downward from his position, slamming into the ground opening a crater. The hitbox of this attack is very deceiving; the range of this attack is much larger than just his fist. Additionally, this move has some clearance in the air, so the player may still be hit even if they jump while trying to avoid this attack. Guarding this attack will cause the character to stagger but receive no damage. Dodging is the suggested action, being the only safe option that poses no risk for the character. * Great Balls of Fire ** Chaos jumps into the air and launches a series of meteors that travel across the stage in a random manner. Colliding with this attack causes the meteors to explode, dealing damage. This attack is projectile in nature, so the meteors may be reflected back at Chaos with proper guard technique. Dodging or guarding are also options when dealing with this attack, as is Air Dashing. * Tri-Slash Combo ** Chaos slashes vertically thrice dealing Brave damage. The range of this attack is extended by the slashes that are released due to the attack. This attack can be successfully guarded, and is recommended that the character do so, causing Chaos to stagger. Dodging this attack is not advised, because Chaos can hit you regardless of a successful dodge. Chaos' HP Attacks *'Condemn (Ground)' **Chaos causes the ground around him to conflagrate. After a few seconds, the ground will erupt causing damage in any area within the circle, including the space above it. Because Chaos cannot move while using this attack, he quickly draws-in the character from anywhere in the arena. To avoid this attack, initiate a dodge before the ground erupts. If the player manages to dodge this attack, he can take advantage of Chaos' long downtime after this attack to counterattack. *'Soul of Oblivion (Air)' **Chaos concentrates his energy inward. After charging for a few seconds, the energy is released in the form of an unavoidable beam dealing moderate Brave damage before dealing HP damage. It also causes the character to crash into the walls of the arena. This attack can be interrupted by attacking Chaos before the beam charges completely. Alternatively, since the beam only covers about 1/3 of the whole stage, it is not possible to completely dodge this attack reccomend waiting till the end and going into EX mode. *'Divine Punishment (Air)' **Chaos surrounds the player with spheres of fire. During this attack, Chaos is invincible and is not affected by any attacks. After four spheres around the player explode, the remainder will pierce the character in the form of swords, dealing Brave damage. Then, Chaos will teleport above the character sending a large, flaming sword straight down, dealing Brave damage and causing the character to suffer from HP damage as well as Crash HP damage. If the player is hit by one of the explosions, then any subsequent explosions and the sword will be unavoidable. This attack can however be dodged. First, do not attempt to walk out of this attack, or else the spheres will explode trapping you in the attack. Timing is crucial to dodging this attack: After the four spheres explode, either dodge left or right to completely dodge the attack. However, Chaos will still teleport above the location where the character was surrounded and send the flaming sword downward. If you find yourself still in the range of his attack, dodge again. After this attack, Chaos will be stuck in the air suffering the downtime of this attack, allowing the character to counterattack. If the player opts to, he can spam the dodge command to dodge out of this attack, although it does not work everytime. This is arguably Chaos' most dangerous attack, because most players find it very hard to avoid, and he tends to spam it. *'Demonsdance (Air)' **Chaos teleports to the character, dealing brave damage, then tossing the character in the air dealing HP damage. Chaos will then again repeat the process for a total of five times. The last hit causes the character to be tossed upward with great distance, usually causing Crash HP Damage. This attack can be easily dodged if you have Controlled Recovery equipped. When Chaos teleports beside you, just dodge. Repeat for 5 times. Also if you have Controlled Recovery equipped you can fall out of his first few BRV attack and begin dodging the remaining attacks. Timing is crucial while dodging his attacks; the appropriate time to dodge is once per audio cue of a teleport. listen carefully and dodge accordingly. *'Scarlet Rain (Air)' **Chaos teleports to the center of the arena, where he surrounds himself with medium-sized meteors. Each of the meteors will be sent towards the character dealing brave damage. Chaos then hurls a large-sized meteor at the character dealing HP damage and Crash HP Damage. Chaos is invincible during this attack. The medium-sized meteors can be guarded, it is necessary to guard multiple times to repel all the medium-sized meteors. The large-sized meteor can be dodged, however, timing is crucial. *'Brink of Delusion (Special)' **Check 'Utter Chaos' section below for more info on this. Utter Chaos Although Chaos does not have an EX-Gauge and therefore no real EX-Mode, he does however have a special that does result in invincibility for a prolonged period of time, called Utter Chaos. Additionally, it is possible to receive no damage while this attack is active. His "EX-Mode" is recognizable because Chaos will shout and leave the arena in a cutscene and attacking from afar in a giant form. All of his attacks can be dodged. At the end of the cutscene, he will swipe a sword (which he picks up from the arena's background) straight down.'' Dodge immediately. Following the initial strike, Chaos will continue to attack the character with his large sword that deal large brave damage and knockback. Before this attack is completed, another cutscene will be initiated, which is an HP attack called '''Brink of Delusion,' Chaos yells once more and throws 4 swords onto the sides of the arena. At this time, the screen will zoom out showing the player in the arena with large red circles forming. At this time, run to an area where the red circles do NOT cover. Failure to do so causes the player to receive HP damage. Chaos then returns to his throne surrounded by fire, and if the character survives, the battle resumes to where they left off. Recommended Characters Any character that has a fast movement speed and fast counterattacks will be ideal. Also if possible, using a character with chain attacks also works, since most HP attacks takes quite long to take effect. 1. Shantotto: use Aero's suction affect to your advantage. 2. Cloud: Equip Omnislash Version 5, be at least Level 75, and have stuff that increase your attack power, you can finish him off in one blow in all three parts, IF Bravery is above 5500. 3. Terra: Use an EX mode setup with EXP>EX, longer EX mode and EX absorb range accessories. Spam Holy Combo to Flare as fast as possible. Chain to Ultima whenever you feel like it to avoid getting nerfed by a summon, but don't EX burst. If Divine Punishment doesn't get immediately canceled by Holy hitting Chaos, do not move and use Tornado right away. All attacks will be blocked and Terra's tornado will deal HP damage to Chaos right at the end when he is above Terra. Blizzard is another good move to use. Your HP attacks should keep you in EX mode. 4. Firion: When the battle starts, use Shield Bash . His HP attacks are slow so to deal HP damage, use the Lead Axe chain. 5. Warrior of Light: combo his fast brave attack into a HP finisher. 6. Golbez: Use Golbez's Float or Gravity system attacks whenever Chaos staggers due to a successful block or right after an attack. Due to his huge armor and height, Golbez is also at a disadvantage against Chaos' Divine Punishment attack. Any movement from him is enough to touch the orbs and get hit, so timing is crucial in Golbez's case to successfully avoid this attack. Since Chaos often likes to charge directly at opponents, Golbez should not be at a lack of opportunity to use either his Gravtiy or Float systems followed by a Cosmic Ray. 9. Onion Knight 10. Zidane: spam Grand Lethal. 11. ExDeath: can counter almost all his attacks with High Guard, then use Almagest to to deal normal and crash HP damage. 11. Bartz 12. Squall Leonhart: dodge and break him to gain stage bravery easily through Beat Fang; use Aerial/Fated Circle against his magic attacks, otherwise use Blasting Zone whenever an opportunity presents itself. 13. Ultimecia: very useful as she has the Knight's Axe (not charged) for initiating a Chase Sequence which is very effective, augment your damage during chase by being in EX mode. 14. Kuja: When the battle starts, use Ultima and move while you are using it. He will be hit by it and will be sent backwards. Keep to the opposite side of the arena from him and use Ultima as soon as the first one ends. He'll charge you, but will dodge about halfway across the map. Just keep the Ultima between you and him and he'll charge you again, except that he'll run into the Ultima blast. As soon as you can, use Ultima again and keep at it. Winning with ease Despite guarding his brave attacks and dodging his HP attacks, there is only one simple trick necessary to winning. #Keep yourself at the top of the stage by constant jumping and dodging. #Guard when Chaos “DASHES” toward you and counter while he staggers. #Refrain from using HP attacks until you can perform a one-hit KO. Approximately every character with the exceptions of Ultimecia and Emperor Mateus can use this little trick. Characters who can deal a significant amount of damage in one blow (a well-practiced Jecht for instance) or characters who have a few aerial derived HP attacks excel in this aspect. Incidentally, there are four better methods. #Use Shantotto and cast Aero when you have the chance. Instead of continuing the attack, dodge when Aero ends and cast it again immediately. Chaos will be caught in the second Aero after he dodges. Continue the above and win.This trick can be performed on other character, but it is 99% foolproof when used on Chaos. #Use ExDeath and keep casting Delta Attack (ground) until you win. Remember to dodge when it is necessary. #If you are at Level 100, you can equip the ability to convert EXP to EX. Combine this with equipments and accessories that increase EXP for a greater effect. When the battle starts, use Brave attacks that can chain into HP attacks, and repeat the process, even in EX Mode, but do not use an EX Burst after HP attacks; focus on staying in EX Mode the entire battle through HP attacks, allowing you to land critical hits with brave attacks. Onion Knight is good at this thanks to Turbo-Hit and Guiding Swipe, which constantly knocks Chaos down and puts you at an advantage. #If Cloud has Omnislash Version 5, and has a high attack value, you can defeat him with one use of this attack, results may vary depending on Bravery count, to ensure you beat Inward Chaos easier with this method equip (Excalibur , 2 Valor incense, 1 Valor resin, 1 Arcane resin and the Hero's seal accesories and have a base brave of over 900 and you will start the battle with over 5000 brave and a full EX bar for all three battles as the incense and resin are not used up till the entire battle is over one omnislash version 5 into omni slash EX burst will finish this battle in seconds. Also, you can use any infinite on Chaos to cheese your way to victory, including Cecil's Dark Cannon (which even combos to an HP attack), Garland's Round Edge, and more. Trivia * Chaos is not playable without the use of special cheating software on the PSP, although you can purchase him in the PP shop. However, you may choose to fight against him in Quick Play mode. * Chaos cannot equip Accessories, like the Phoenix Down Ring. * While playing the true form of the stage, it is possible that the character receives the penalty of doing nothing while Chaos transforms. Although this cannot be helped, it causes the character to be hit by the initial attack after the cutscene. * When Chaos uses Utter Chaos, his appearance becomes his sprite's appearance in Final Fantasy. * After performing Brink of Delusion, Chaos's position after reverting back is similar to Amano's Chaos's artwork. * Brink of Delusion is synonymous to Final Fantasy. Category:Character